The Forms of Deception
by World Domination of Oranges
Summary: She was utterly and undeniable beautiful, everyone agrees. Though, he thinks no one actually knows as much as he did about her than everyone put together.


**N/A yes, this fic is one of those, " LELOUCH LIVES!!" fics, of course with my new obsession of CC and LElouch is not very parallel to my fangirl of Ichigo and Rukia together, I dare say, that it is rather intense. Anyway, dont ask me why the name, I shall explain, first cause you know the saying, "looks can be deciving"? Well, I think this sttrongly implies in this case.

* * *

**

* * *

The first thing he had noticed about her was that she was utterly and devastatingly beautiful. It was inhumane. How could anyone have such silky hair and such pretty face with a cold look to match it up? That perfectly described angel, which he thought for several days, showed up with his sister making _cranes _in his dining table _waiting for him in the night._ But then, this was what he thought about her before she opened her mouth.

"_I'm your brother's fiance."_

That moment, he realized that she would be someone very difficult to handle, and to top it off, she's going to be very important in his plans.

* * *

He noticed she was utterly shameless. She would change in front of him in the drop of a hat and sometimes, she would walk around with nothing but her underwear. It takes a lot of self-control to turn away, you know.

"_Aren't you lucky? You get to watch such a pretty girl undress, Lelouch."_

In response to her mocking taunt, he would turn away to his desk, preparing and plotting his next step and she would press her body to his, amused by his blank face and him, battling out the thoughts f her soft body and gentle breathing. Yup, he wasn't thinking at all.

* * *

He had no idea why she was so attached to that Cheese-kun of hers and pizza. He was after all, a much better companion than what that stuffed animal could dream to be and much more charming. He's absolutely sure that he even _ looks _better than some oily pizza and plus, he smells _much much_ better.

"_Well, now, why do you like gambling so much?"_

But he spoils her, after she would demand to give her some, he would hand his credit card and cell phone to her obediently without complaints. And then, he would amuse himself in watching her roll around his bed after eating with a happy grin on her face holding Cheese-kun. Though, the constant smell of his person and room of pizza wasn't that amusing at all.

* * *

Sometimes, rarely, to be precise, would she be tender to him. She cradled his head to her chest softly, not speaking but he didn't want _words_ to justify or comfort him now. He felt her fingertips as she stroked his hair over and over again in the dim light of his room. He wanted to speak, _talk, comfort_ her that he was fine, and tell her his reasoning.

"_What you have done is perfectly justifiable, Lelouch. She knew."_

And the words that what he wanted to say was drowned to the pits of his heart, if it was still rightly called for it to be. His lifeless body leaned to hers and she held him still, not judging and he realized that she was indeed his comfort.

* * *

The more he thought about it, the more he is disturbed by her obsession of death. He was sure that no one should look forward to their deaths like she did. No, he wouldn't like it a bit. He could understand to some degree but really, was she so repulsed by the world that she wanted her death over and done with and leave him to his misery?

"_People die. That's real."_

He made his decision, in that spot and moment, that in all his power, that he would not kill her, no, he would be with her no matter what. If she should be a witch then, he would be much much more of a sinister presence to the world, to make them hate him and be with her wether it be eternal damnation or not, he decided he didn't care. Not a bit.

* * *

It was not terror that crept inside of him when Suzaku pierced him by his blade, neither was fear of ending his life. Yes, he was in complete peace when the act was done, he smiled at the thought as he replayed the time when she so composed at the night before. He held her and she in turn stubbornly didn't meet his eyes but stayed in their position.

"_Perfect world, my foot."_

Yes, indeed, he heard the cheers of the people, he heard the anguished shouts of his comrades and he knew that her being not there was a good choice. He was satisfied when Nunnally ran to his side and proclaimed her love to her as he lay there dying, he made worlds and destroys them but he couldn't fulfill his promise. Oh the irony.

* * *

His senses sharpened, he listened to the music that the birds provided and the feel of the wood which he laid in and the smell of burnt clothes. He didn't bother to open his eyes, the feeling of satisfaction was too great.

"You can stop smirking now."

He cracked an eye open and soaked in the forest scenery, "Where am I?"

She rose her brow and leaned closer to his coffin and rested her elbows to the edge of it, "Deep into the forest, they burnt you and then those guys buried you here after they collected your body."

He rose and looked at his outfit, it was burnt badly but his skin was the same, he touched his face and realized nothing was wrong. He shifted his eyes to her form, "Why did you dig up my coffin?"

She said nothing but stood up and handed him some clothes, "Why yes, I did do that, Lelouch. Anyway now that you seem to be like me, you can't die from being buried anyway. Trust me."

With no more words wasted, he changed and realized that it was a farmers outfit. He looked at her inquiringly but she glared at him to hurry up. They made their way to the clearing and saw a carridge full of hay and she turned to him with a smirk, "Are you ready for a ride?"

He grabbed her hand as he made his way to the said transport, "Why do you think I staged my death? It's not all roses, I tell you." He heard him laugh beside him.

"_Well, where shall we go?" _

_"It depends, after all, we do have quite a long time to decide."_

They grin and silently agreed.


End file.
